Ferghus
Ferghus '''is a Human Druid played soon by '''Harold Piga '''at April 14, 2018 "Since i was orphaned, the ones that took me in were the moonshea druids and when i drink from that "moonwell" at the mountains. It was that moment that i would become a druid." -'''Ferghus Intro "Since i was orphaned, the ones that took me in were the moonshea druids and when i drink from that "moonwell" at the mountains. It was that moment that i would become a druid." -'Ferghus' Description Appearance Ferghus, '''is a Moderately tall man, standing in about 5'4" and weigh about 183 Ibs. '''Personality Ferghus, '''Personality has changed for the last 20 years. before when he was a child, his personality was carefree and relaxed due to his life a his family farm, and when the goblin armies came and pilaged ferghus's hometown. his life was sent into a rude awakening due to his past, carefree life was gone in front of him. and he started his life being dependent of himself. for 3 years he forage some food and water to survive and find shelter into unoccupied caves. but he was soon adopted by a group of moonshea druids who saw him scavenging food near their grove. soon after he became a one of the moonshea druids but before that he becomes a fully-pledged druid. Ferghus has to take the test of harrowing. test of horrowing consist of being dependent and having faith in nature. he was sent into the mountains near the his home village (now in ruins) there he would stay for ten years scavenging for food and water and also finding the spirit of the mountain in which to seek guidance. after his hermitage. he became a fully-pledged druid and he was sent into the emerald enclave as his initiation. '''Biography (Feel free to add/remove/edit sub-section titles of your character's Biography as you see fit. The three subsections below are just examples.) Early life Ferghus grew up in an unnamed village in faerun. His early years were in a farm with his mother and father. Those were the peaceful years of his life, until the goblinoids came. An army of goblinoids targeted ferghus's village from the mountains and started ransacking and pilaging the village on that night. Ferghus's father told him to run to the forest as much as he can and wait for them there. Ferghus waited there in the forest, he was confused and afraid at the time. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters